Forgotten Sacrifices
by RedSeaGlassStories
Summary: "Darkness will always be conquered by light!"
1. Prelude

Forgotten Sacrifices.

By: REDSEAGLASSSTORIES

* * *

><p><strong>"You see, darkness is the heart's true essence."<strong>

* * *

><p>"There was once a man that ruled over the world of Gaia. He was loved by HIS people and treated everyone like a good ruler should. Then he found the darkness. He became obsessed with it and started experimenting with it.<p>

The darkness consumed him though and ended up controlling the man. He cast the world and it's people into a period of complete and utter darkness. Everyone forgot how to love and be happy, only knowing how to hate. In the darkness that covered the land like a blanket, the world seemed to have been snuffed out like a candle.

Then a boy was was given one task by his dying mother: restore Gaia. His journey became long and hard, but thanks to the friends he made along the way, the group triumphed over the darkness that stood in their path. Every battle tested them in ways they had never imagined, but they got stronger every day.

When they finally came face to face with the terrible ruler, he blew aside everyone except for the boy. The boy fought the man with everything he had, but in the end it wasn't the boy's strength that conquered the man, it was the light in his heart. The boy's light was never to be extinguished and ended up sending him into the Realm of Darkness to forever be swallowed by the very thing that consumed him.

The world of Gaia was given a second chance and everyone quickly remembered how to be happy again.

But the second chance was short lived.

* * *

><p><strong>"Cloud, where are you?"<strong>


	2. 1

an: Hey there! I'm back... I think... anyway, I'm redoing this story! Basically I can't stadn the gramatical adn spelling errors in this story and I'm looking for a beta, so if anyone wants to beta for me that owuld be awesome! Please review! Oh and the quotes at the beginning of each cahpter are from the original Kingdom Hearts game! I'm getting my quotes from: 2008/06/29/kingdom-hearts-quotes/ and so I give them credit! And I don't own Kingdom hearts! Just saying!

LOVE YALL.

* * *

><p>Forgotten Sacrifices.<p>

BY: REDSEAGLASSSTORIES

* * *

><p><strong>"It's just… I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one?"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Kairi:<strong>

"_The worlds are in trouble, I need to do something Mickey!"_

_ "What can you do? You're sick! The stigma is spreading and soon it will take you over."_

_ "It's time for the next generation."_

_ "No. This is my fight. Not my son's."_

_ "But the prophecy…"_

_ "I don't care! I'm not letting him get involved!"_

_ "You're too sick to do anything Cloud! Stop acting like the only hero! The worlds are in terrible danger if a new keyblader doesn't emerge soon."_

_ "Call the AVALANCHE."_

"_Kairi_? Kairi? Iri!" A sweet voice yelled. When Kairi opened her eyes a petite blond haired girl stood over her. As Kairi quickly looked at her surroundings, she concluded she had fallen… yet again.

"Did I faint?" Kairi sheepishly asked her girl friends that stood around her with concern etched upon their faces.

"You fainted fifteen minutes ago! We splashed water on you," at this comment Kairi now knew why she was soaked, "And tried yelling at you, but you wouldn't wake up! And you did his yesterday too!" Selphie, a spunky brunette, who loved boys and gossip more than anything, scolded her friend. Selphie had light brown hair that reached her shoulder and a smile that was always placed on her face. Even if she was very outspoken, the girls always kept her temper at bay.

"What happened?" Namine asked her cousin, sympathetic to Kairi's situation. Namine was pale with white blond hair and blue eyes that helped her from blending into white walls. She was very pale compared to the rest of the population of Destiny Islands, who were all ten shades darker than the girl. She was the peacemaker of the group and had known Kairi all of her life. Kairi and her were probably the closest out of the group, but they were complete opposites.

"I probably just didn't get enough sleep last night. All the midterm exams!" Kairi lied through her teeth and prayed her friends would believe her. The last thing she needed was them knowing that she was having the strangest dreams. Namine gave Kairi a strange look but accepted her answer.

"I'm totally stressed too! Basketball is driving me crazy! Our coach conditions us to no end and keeps us extra long at practice that when I get home I barely have any time to study and talk to you guys!" Olette complained as she started to walk again. The other girls gave Olette a playful glare. Olette was the procrastinator of the group.

"Olette, you never study, even when you don't have practice, like today." Kairi teased her friend who returned the comment with an obscene hand gesture.

"Studying is for prudes," Olette gleefully yelled. Namine and Kairi's faces turned bright red as they ran to catch up with their friends with Selphie following in suit.

However, no matter what Kairi did, the dreams stayed in her head. The voices and screaming of a thousand people was always in the back of her mind. She knew that it had to mean something, but the answer was impossible to discover.

Maybe if she hadn't been so concerned with her thoughts, she would have noticed a dark man that was staring at her. As she walked into her house, he shook his head and walked the opposite direction, not daring to look back.

* * *

><p><strong>SORA:<strong>

"SORA!" Roxas Wallace yelled to his best friend as he passed the soccer ball to said boy. Sora, boy whose crazy brown hair defied gravity with enormous spikes, skillfully dribbled the ball around the other teams forward and kicked a perfect shot into the goal. The crowd roared as the Destiny High Soccer Team won another game. "Man, that shot was amazing!" Roxas Wallace said as he ran up to Sora Strife, star soccer player of the Destiny High Varsity Soccer Team. Roxas ran a hand through his naturally spikey, blond hair as he contemplated his friend's soccer skills.

Sora looked around the crown, trying to find his mom or current girl that he was 'talking' to. Suddenly, his eyes caught a mane of dark, almost brown, red hair in the crowd. As he tried to figure out if the girl was _she, _he thought about the violet eyes and smell of strawberries that brought back thousands of childhood memories. When the girl in the crowd turned around and Sora caught a glimpse of her face, his shoulders fell. It wasn't _her_. He was _almost_ disappointed that it wasn't _her_, he realized. The impossibility of _her_ attending a game of his was a laughable concept. He hadn't spoken a word to _her_ since freshman year when he had asked her for a pencil in geometry. _She_ wouldn't come to his soccer game. The two were barely acquaintances ever since he had ditched her in middle school. But still a hope lived that Kairi Kisaragi and him would rekindle their friendship. Sora admitted missed her and Riku, but he had made his choice in the eight grade and didn't regret it. He couldn't hold on to childhood forever, he knew that. Lately though, he found himself thinking about his former playmates more and more. Sora always had kept tabs on the both of them, listening a little closer when someone would mention either of their names.

However, he hadn't spoken to them. Talking was something that he was not ready to do. Riku probably wouldn't talk to him either being too high or not wanting to deal with underclassmen and then there was Kairi. What would he even say to the girl that he had totally ditched and befriended in middle school? No, watching from afar was fine for him.

"Sora?" Roxas said as he shook his best friend's shoulder slightly trying to wake the boy of his inner rants. Sora jumped slightly before flashing his friend a goofy grin and joining in on the crowd that had gathered on the field praising the boys. Roxas watched, as his friend put on his carefree front and cheered with the crowd. Roxas knew that something that was bothering his friend and it was not the girl he had been 'talking' to lately. Roxas didn't question his friend though; he would wait until tonight when they were alone and ask him.

Right now was all about happiness.

Sora was too busy cheering to notice a blond man on a motorcycle in the parking lot put back on his goggles and drive away after carefully watching him score the winning point.

* * *

><p><strong>RIKU:<strong>

Riku Fair smiled in content as he finished his fifth cup of beer and looked at the girl that was totally checking him out. He was definitely drunk right now and from the looks of the girl, she was too. He was getting laid tonight.

A laugh from the other room caused him to break eye contact with the blond, busty girl and look behind him. That laugh had sounded eerily familiar almost like... Sora? Riku searched for said boy even though he knew that the boy would not be here. Sora Strife was not an intense partier like himself. Riku couldn't believe that he had once been a friend with said boy and that other girl, Kairi Kisaragi. He thought they were cool and all, but he didn't hang out with those in high school anymore. College parties were where it was.

"Hey there, what's your name?" the blond girl that had been making eyes at him before asked as she handed him another beer. She had big brown eyes and bleach blond hair.

"Riku, and yours?" he said smoothly as he took a big gulp of beer.

"Rikku," she said and smiled as she chugged her cup of beer. A few minutes late they were making out against the wall and giggling. "Riku and Rikku! Who would have thought? And, oh my God, you're a great kisser!" he smirked and snaked his hand up her short skirt.

"Want to go upstairs?" he asked suggestively as his lips slid down to her neck. She nodded with enthusiasm, and they made their way up the stairs not letting go of the other. When they got to the top though, he heard another girl yell the two teen's names.

"Rikku!" A brunette girl yelled as she saw her friend and boy heading to a room. Rikku turned around confused and stared at her friend. "We're going home now," the girl firmly said as she took Rikku's hand and led her down the stairs. Before she left she told Riku: "Taking advantage of my best friend after her breakup? You're scum!" he stared at the girl wide-eyed. Riku sighed and decided to walk home.

Riku was not getting laid tonight.

Maybe if he hadn't been so drunk he would have noticed the blond man leaning against the wall, smoking a cigarette and watching him stumble home.


	3. 2

Forgotten Sacrifices.

BY: REDSEAGLASSSTORIES

* * *

><p><strong>"I've been having these weird thoughts lately… Like is any of this for real… Or not?"<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>KAIRI:<strong>

"Kairi?" Namine asked as the two girls sat on the dock at Kairi's house. "What's been bothering you?" Kairi kept looking at the sunset that was reflecting off the surface of the water. She was again reminded of Sora and how they used to sit here and wonder if something was beyond the endless waters.

"I just... I keep on being reminded of Sora and Riku, it's weird..." she said truthfully keeping her eyes on the sunset before her. Namine looked at her before going back to her drawing of the sunset.

"Kairi, I need to tell you something." Namine stated as she continued to draw. Kairi looked questioningly at her cousin waiting for an explanation. Namine took a deep breath and declared, "I'mtalkingtoRoxas." It was so fast that Kairi had to think about it before actually comprehending what her cousin had just said.

"You're what?" Kairi yelled. Roxas was co-captain of the varsity soccer team. He was known for 'talking' to a lot of girls. In Kairi's opinion, he was just some player that thought he was a big shot because he was on varsity soccer and played guitar. Compared to Roxas, Namine had never had a boyfriend. If Namine was seriously considering dating Roxas, she really did like him. "Look Nam, I know that you may like him, or who he seems to be but, you know the rumors..." Namine calmly looked at Kairi.

"I know how he seems, but I do really know him. So do you Kairi. You can't base your opinion on this guy because of rumors. He's seriously just a boy on the inside. I know the real side of him. And those rumors may be true, but he knows I would never do those things. I've never even had my first kiss, and I know he would treat me right. He's liked me for years Kairi." Namine explained to her cousin.

"He has, hasn't he?" Now that Kairi thought about it, Roxas had always crushed on Namine. He had always talked to her in classes, said hi in the hallway, made plans with her on the weekends, and told her everything, "Invite him over, I need to meet this boy and make sure he's good enough for you. And don't think you're getting off the hook Nam. I still don't trust him."

"It's because he's best friends with Sora, isn't it?" Namine carefully asked Kairi. She knew this was a tender subject and the sadness and loneliness that accompanied the said boy's name made it taboo around Kairi. Kairi's face fell at the mention of said boy's name.

"I don't trust either of them. They're boys, all boys are scum." Kairi's eyes had darkened while she spoke, and her face was now a mask of apathy.

It was no secret that Kairi didn't like to talk about her feelings. When her first boyfriend cheated on her, she didn't tell anyone how much it hurt. When Kairi's dad disappeared in seventh grade, Namine never saw Kairi shed a tear. Kairi was strong, and for her, feelings were a weakness.

But what Kairi didn't understand was that feelings made people stronger, not weaker.

"I don't think that you're right..." Namine whispered unconsciously.

"Nam?" Kairi asked, her face full of regret and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, you just know how I feel about boys, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry it's… I wasn't offended I just... I guess zoned out?" Namine muttered as she tried to even out her breathing and control her emotions. She wasn't about to tell Kairi what she was thinking. She didin't think she could face the wrath of Kairi alone.

"Oh... this better not be some plan to get me to forget about Roxas! Tell me everything!" Kairi happily told her friend. Roxas wasn't the person that Kairi would have matched her cousin up with, but he was certainly a better choice than Sora. Kairi trusted Namine. If she knew him, really knew him, maybe there was a way this relationship would work.

Little did Kairi know that this was something she wasn't going to have to worry about for much longer.

* * *

><p><strong>SORA:<strong>

"Man, that was a good game right?" Sora said yawning as him and Roxas sprawled out on the grass. It was midnight and as a dare they were seeing who could last the longest outside without a blanket. On the islands, the days were as hot as they could get with temperatures a high as 100 degrees Fahrenheit during the spring and summer, but at night the temperature dropped to below freezing. This difference made camping out miserable, but all of the teenagers did it anyway.

"Yeah, the other team was really good, but we just creamed them without a second thought, I feel like this year we won't have to make excuses and fake injuries to impress the girls and might actually win the finals." Roxas said hopefully while he layed back with his hands behind his head and stared up at the stars.

"Hey! That was once!" Sora defended sitting up, Roxas followed the boy and sat up next to him, "And it totally worked too."

"Yeah on some girl that you don't even remember," Roxas countered. Sora and him always teased the other about their lack of long lasting relationships. They weren't really the kind of guys to go out with a girl more than three months unless they really liked her.

"Yeah well I remember she tasted like ice cream!" Sora defended grinning the entire time. Roxas sighed at his friend's antics.

"Hey Sora? Is everything okay? You've been spacing out a lot lately," Roxas started.

"Yeah I just keep seeing her..." Sora muttered embarrassed at his behavior.

"Who?" Roxas asked eagerly, Sora hadn't told him anything about a girl lately.

"Freaking Kairi Kisgaragi!" Sora yelled shaking his head. Roxas stopped, and looked at Sora who was shaking his head and looking at the ground.

"Kairi? Are you serious?" Roxas remembered the girl that was Sora's ex bestfriend. Kairi was someone special to Sora, or used to be. Roxas the way that Sora felt for Kairi was something more than just a childhood friendship; it was a connection somewhere in his heart to this girl.

"Yeah Kairi, it's weird right? I'm supposed to like Mia, I have a freaking date with her tomorrow but I just can't stop thinking about Kairi lately. It's weird I keep thinking I see her in a crowd or hear her voice or something and I just stop and look for her," Sora said as he stared at the stars above them. There was something mysterious about the stars that made Sora open up to anyone.

"Maybe you should try and talk to her, Roxas chimed in, "Namine told me she's been acting weird lately too." Roxas knew that no matter how much Sora wanted to, he wouldn't talk to Kairi. Their friendship meant everything to Sora and he threw it away. A simple sorry wouldn't cut it, hell he hadn't talked to her in years and randomly apologizing to her and asking to become friends again was something that he wasn't sure she would be okay with.

"It's not enough." Sora stated as he got up.

"So you're just going to give up?" Roxas yelled at the boy. He didn't know why he was so mad at his bestfriend, but he was not about to let his best friend make a horrible decision because he was afraid. "If you two really had the kind of friendship that it looked like, you'll find a way."

"If only it was that easy." Sora whispered hopefully while he walked to the house, "You win Roxas, I'm hungry!" Roxas quickly jumped up and followed his spiky-haired friend inside the house.

The boys made their way to the house, not noticing as a star faded away.

* * *

><p><strong>RIKU:<strong>

Riku woke up in his bed surrounded by candy wrappers and being yelled at by his mother.

"What the hell is wrong with you Riku? I thought your father and I raised you better than this! What did I do wrong as a parent? I gave you love and I just can't believe that you would come back here at two in the morning by your friend Wakka who found you passed out in a ditch! You could have been killed Riku!" Tifa Fair was a relaxed mother. She had Riku when she twenty, young for many other women on the island, but in her opinion the perfect age. She knew Riku wasn't being the person she taught him to be, but she let most of the stuff he did slide. Him drinking irresponsibly, ending up in a ditch and sneaking out had crossed the line. She hated waking up at three in the morning and finding Wakka (her son's best friend) bringing home her very drunk son. She was actually scared out of her mind and that was not something she enjoyed at all.

"Ehhh mom! I'm tired!" Riku said before putting his pillow on his head to block her out. Tifa quickly grabbed his pillow and threw it across the room then proceeding to pull the covers off of her son and grabbing him by the foot out of his room.

"Not so nice now, is it son?" She yelled as she dragged him to the bathroom.

"Mom! Ouch! That hurts! Where are you bringing me?" Riku yelled struggling to get out of her grip.

"Soap in the mouth?" She innocently asked, not waiting for a reply as she sat him in the bathtub and turned on the water as cold as it would go.

"Mom! Please no! I won't do it again!" Riku begged as he saw her take out the soap bar.

"You have gone too far Riku Fair!" Tifa yelled as she stuck the soap in his mouth.

"Tifa," Zack Fair, Tifa's husband moaned as he walked into the bathroom. This was not a nice Saturday morning for him. He hadn't gotten any of sleep the night before due to Riku, and now was waking up at six in the morning to give his son punishment (although he considered it more punishment for him). "You're so loud." Tifa turned around leaving the soap in her son's mouth and gave her husband a death glare.

"Zachary, I suggest that you get dressed and ready to give your son the second part of his punishment. Now." Her voice, although sweet, was laced with venom. Zack nodded his head and went back to his room to get dressed.

"Second part? What?" Riku asked, scared for his life, "Mom!" he yelled again as he thought about the insane torture his dad had in store for him. He didn't even want to think about how much running his dad was going to force him to do.

"Riku, you just consider yourself lucky that you're alive right now." Tifa stated as she got a bucket of cold water and dumped it on Riku.

"COLD!" Riku yelled as he started to shiver in the bathtub. Just then Zack showed up fully clothed and ready to workout.

"Alright hunny," Zach started, "I think it's my time." Tifa looked at him up and down before taking the soap out of Riku's mouth and leaving the bathroom.

"Dad?" Riku asked hopefully. Secretly he was praying that his dad wasn't too mad and would let him off the hook. All of his hopes were shattered when his dad fixed his gaze upon him.

"Riku, you have twenty seconds to get on clothes and be downstairs. Every second you're late will be another mile." His face was cold as stone and he smiled evilly. At that moment Riku knew his dad was not in the forgiving mood.

Zack wished that this was all his son would ever have to worry about, but he knew better than to think that his son would care about this silliness a few months from now.


	4. 3

**And... I'm back!**

* * *

><p>Forgotten Sacrifices.<p>

BY: REDSEAGLASSSTORIES

* * *

><p><strong>"Tied to the darkness… Soon to be completely eclipsed. There is so very much to learn."<strong>

* * *

><p>Yuffie Kisgaragi was the kind of mom that was cool with everything. She was chill (according to the boys that had met her, they also said she was a 'MILF' but that was gross) and it was obvious how much she loved her daughter. Her hair was jet black and cut short, she also was known for having one of the best bodies even if she was thirty-five. Six years ago her husband Vincent Valentine disappeared, but she didn't let it get to her. Through the entire process she kept on a brave face. In the end, she just changed her name back to Kisgaragi, and went on with life.<p>

Since her husband's disappearance the woman had become independent, even opening up her own martial arts dojo and teaching her daughter everything there was to know about martial arts. Although Vincent had been gone for six years, Yuffie hadn't shown any interest in the many men that had tried to catch her heart. Kairi thought her mom had some illogical hope that her husband was coming back, but Yuffie beleived he would. Yuffie didn't put hope into impossible situations, but the absence of her husband was something the woman never addressed publicly. Yuffie simply acted as if her husband was going to walk in one night, and everything would go back to normal.

Sometimes Kairi hated her mother for not seeing what was directly in front of her.

Yuffie truly believed that her husband was coming back, but didn't try to push Kairi to do the same. Parenting was hard for Yuffie who was an orphan herself. Yuffie tried to be the best mother she could, but still acted like a child towards Kairi. In that aspect Kairi lacked a true motherly figure to look up to.

When Kairi was younger she used to ground herself when she knew she hadn't made a good choice, but Yuffie taught her daughter everything she needed and had succeeded in her teachings. Kairi was a good kid, sure she could be cynical when it came to love, happy endings and men in general but she didn't smoke or do drugs, was a virgin and was a cheerful and lovable person.

Yuffie and her daughter shared a special bond, and that was what Yuffie had always wanted.

* * *

><p>This morning was normal in every way, Yuffie woke up at ten and ran six miles, then lifted weights in the home gym. By the time she was done it was noon and Kairi and Namine were just waking up.<p>

Namine Turk practically lived with Kairi and her mom. It wasn't that Namine didn't love her parents, but they worked for the government and were always out of town for work. Namine didn't like that her parents were always gone, but when her parents were gone she could spend time with her favorite cousin and aunt.

"Banana pancakes are what make me smile..." Yuffie sang loudly as the girls entered the kitchen.

"B-A-N-A-N-A-S!" Kairi joined in screaming at the top of her lungs to the song her mom had made up when Kairi was a little girl. Namine joined in, quieter than the other two screaming women, but nevertheless very loud for a Saturday morning.

Yuffie laughed as she made more pancakes for the three girls. It was days like these that Yuffie really had no regrets about her life.

Little did she know this would be one of the last times she would be this happy for a while.

* * *

><p>Aerith Strife loved the simple things in life. She loved baking, planting flowers and her children. She had only two sons, Sora and Denzel, but since her friend, Barret, had gotten a job in the capital she had been taking care of his two adoptive kids: Roxas and Marlene. The kids were brought to the island ten years ago by Barret who had found them abandoned in the slums of the capital. He had fallen in love with the seven year old Roxas and three month old Marlene the moment he saw them.<p>

Marlene had always loved Aerith, but since the girl had been living with her, Aerith felt like the girl had become a miniature version of herself. Marlene would wake up every morning with Aerith and go to the market to sell flowers with her. Marlene also was very caring, especially when it came to her brother, and this touched Aerith's heart. Marlene also seemed more mature than most ten-year-olds, and knew much more about the past than most of the other children on the island. Her knowledge of the dark times was extensive, and Aerith constantly told her stories of the hard times.

Roxas was Aerith's son, Sora's, best-friend and teammate. The two were often mistaken for twins by strangers but anyone who knew the two boys understood how different they were. Roxas was quieter than Sora, especially when it came to girls. Roxas also loved to play guitar and had formed a band with three other boys on the island. He also knew more than the majority of the islanders knew about the Dark Times. Roxas and Marlene were very close, being the only family each other had they often acted as parents for the other.

This Saturday morning had started off normal. Aerith had woken up around eight, showered then went out to the garden. By nine Marlene had woken up and was out in the garden with Aerith and helping her tend flowers. Around nine-forty-five Marlene had went out to the pier, but came running back to the house with a strange object in her hand. It was a bottle that Marlene had gotten out of the ocean, and inside was a letter.

"Marlene where did you get that?" Aerith asked carefully as the girl handed the bottle to her. Aerith turned around the bottle and she saw it: an emblem with three circles forming the silhouette of a mouse.

Aerith's heart skipped a beat.

"What is it?" Marlene asked peering over Aerith's shoulder to catch a glimpse of what had made her guardian freeze. Aerith carefully opened the bottle without answering and scanned the letter. When she had finished she looked like she had just seen a ghost, and without any words, she took Marlene's hand and led her into the house.

"Go wake up your brother and Sora please," Aerith told the girl sweetly before she picked up the phone. Marlene did as she was told, but not before she heard the first part of the conversation: "Tifa, get Zack and Riku over here now... it's a letter from Mickey. .. I can't tell you over the phone..."

Marlene didn't know what they were talking about, whatever it was she knew that it was important and serious though.

When Aerith hung up the phone she knew that the simple life of the Island was coming to an end.

* * *

><p>Riku was cleaning the bathroom, again. Since he had woken up he had gotten soap in his mouth, run seven miles in record time, did 700 pushups, 500 frog jumps, swam four sets of 20 laps, and was now stuck cleaning the house, twice.<p>

Riku really wished his parents were normal and would ground him, but they were a former solder and martial artist. It was times like this when he wondered why his parents weren't just office workers, nurses, teachers.

"That bathroom better be spotless!" Tifa yelled as she passed by the bathroom. Riku decided that his mom was annoying as hell.

Tifa and Zack were young parents, Tifa being 36 and Zack being 39. Riku's mom got married when she was 18 and had Riku almost a year later but their past was always a mystery to Riku.

When Riku was younger, his dad would take him to the capital to do business and women would always flirt with Zack. In times like this Riku wondered why his parent's had settled down so early in life. When he had asked his parents how they met, their answer was always vague and something along the lines of 'He saved me.'

Riku had seen pictures of his mom when she was younger and he wasn't lying when he told people that she used to be hot.

Riku knew something was weird with his parent's past though. Some stories didn't add up and he had even looked up his parents in the public library. His parents, Sora's parents, Kairi's parents and a bunch of other people came to the island eighteen years ago, on the same day. This was defiantly weird, but Riku didn't really care that much if his parent's had some crazy past. He knew they were very much in love and loved him, even if they punished him in the weirdest ways.

"Yeah..." he halfheartedly yelled back. After this he wasn't sure what his parents were going to make him do. He really hoped it was a nice long nap, but knew that wasn't what his parents had in mind. He ignored the house phone ringing, and his mom talking to whoever (probably Sora's mom, they always talked.)

"Zack! We need to go to Aerith's now! You too Riku!" Tifa yelled as she picked her purse off the counter and got out her car keys. Riku jumped up, thanking God and scrambling to get his shoes on. Zack emerged from the kitchen with a half eaten banana in his hand.

"What's wrong?" Zack asked before stuffing the rest of the banana in his mouth.

"Micky sent a message to Aerith," Tifa explained to her husband as she waited for the two boys to get into the car.

"Well say goodbye to boring," Zack cheered as he sat in the front and Tifa started the car.

"Yeah just don't tell me what's going on, that's cool!" Riku grumbled from the back. Zack and Tifa didn't respond to their son's jabs and instead started the car and drove.

As he watched the scenery blur past them, the unanswered questions of his parent's past confronted Riku. The enigmatic nature of this strange event just made Riku's mind wander.

Did this have to do with the adults on the Island's past?

* * *

><p><strong>Er... don't kill me?<strong>


End file.
